Talk:Oberon (Warframe)/@comment-95.55.95.12-20140417213845/@comment-74.75.3.109-20140428024617
^ Allow me a very long moment to elaborate on what you're trying to tell him/her in my own special way. ^^^^ You sir/mam, are not only one of the stupidest fucking people I have ever even heard of, but you are an EXEMPLIFICATION of the word "moron"!(why the long word? because read a fucking dictionary every once in awhile): "What the fuck are you talking about... The Absolute Nekros(Terrify-Shadows CC with Desecrate), Goddess Trinity(invulnerability with Link damage), Impenetrable Vauban(Batille and Vortex for complete CC), Nova the Destroyer(Antimatter Drop and Molecular Prime for almost any high level), Loki Masterrace(speed, melee stealth, disarm, distracting with clones), Rhino Total Commander(tank, buffer and wide CC), Mag the Vacuum(room-wide placement, EMP, melee domination), Inconspicuous Nyx(making everything kill itself by all means possible), Unstoppable Frost(CC and protection)... Now THESE are the warframes that can be played WITH skill. Even others, who I didn't list - can contribute, but do not deserve attention. What does your hooved fucker have? From what I can perceive by reading Wiki(since I level him just by Reckoning, to throw away), is that he is a terrible copycap of Nyx. Both Smite and Hallowed Ground can be used to attempt to Radiate enemies and cause them to attack themselves. So it's either laying a carpet or aiming single Smites, both functions rather flimsy and even less reliable than countless other CCs. Renewal? Worse than Blessing, does nothing more than a steady use of Desecrate. If people need health - they bring kits. And if people die out - they either take Trinity or call it a day. Healing a whooping 200+ every few seconds won't save you past 100, and will overheal like hell for anything below. His Ultimate? Short ranged spammer that only has Radiation as it's interesting part. So perhaps if you put some Overextended or at least Stretch - you could once again, "simulate" Chaos. But that's about it - it quickly ends, merely knocks down. Sure, perhaps it's better than Mag's Crush in the long run, but it doesn't stack with other abilities. If you build an Overextended-Stretch-Fleeting+Streamline Oberon for merely stunning and attempting to irradiate enemies - you won't do better than Rhino, who can as well buff and tank. You won't do better than Nova, who slows and doubles the damage. Or than Frost, who also packs a Globe. And if you do it - then all of your skills become useless. Why use Smite or Hallowed, if you already cover 35 yards with Radiation with more damage and CC than either of them? Oberon basically becomes the second Excalibur... Well, a bit better. " "What does your hooved fucker have?"(yes I really quoted that again) See... now... that's what you morons don't seem to get about Oberon... HIS SPECIALTY ISN'T BEING ANY PARTICULAR ROLE ANY MORE SO THAN ANY OTHER FRAME, HIS SPECIALTY IS HAVING THE VERSATILITY TO HELP WITH ALL ROLES!!!(As far as I can tell the only exception to this is stealth) It's like you missed these obvious clues: "Equally adept at healing friends or striking down the enemy. Oberon embodies the balance Tenno are sworn to uphold." He's not supposed to outdamage Rhinos, he's not supposed to out CC Embers(I don't know for sure if she is actually good at it yet as I am currently only MR5 and have not played that many warframes yet.), and he sure as shit is not supposed to out "toggle god mode" Trinitys! His purpose is to provide what you need when you need it; Don't have a Trinity? Oberon's Renewal can keep the team alive. Don't have an Ember? Oberon's Reckoning can keep them off their feet. Playing a defense mission? Oberon's Hallowed Ground can deal a LOT of damage to a group of enemies that if you just place it where they are standing.(being someone who solos most non-defense missions, I personally don't even have it on my main Oberon build, so I wouldn't know as well as someone who actually makes good use of it) As for Smite, it's nothing TRULY special, but I do use it because it's a nice, cheap way of dealing above decent damage to a not-so-close group of annoyances. Maybe if you had the fucking lack of stupidity needed to comprehend the very IDEA of using MORE THAN ONE TACTIC AT A TIME, you would have realized this obvious fact on your own. "Is that what you call skill? You all spill shit about how you can play him - well, I've laid it out for you. Prove me wrong, tell me how it can be better. Because otherwise you are blind fanboys who aggro at any hater, who attempts to state the rude truth." ... prove me wrong... PROVE ME WRONG HE SAYS! OKAY, FINE I WILL! HERE IS MY MAIN OBERON BUILD!: Aura: Energy Siphon. MS1(mod slot 1): Smite. MS2: Rage(insert joke about my rage here). MS3: Equilibrium. MS4: Redirection. MS5: Handspring. MS6: Renewal. MS7: Quick Thinking(since I don't have that mod yet, I just have an unranked vigor there for now). MS8: Flow. MS9: Vitality. MS10: Reckoning(*sarcastically* shocking, I know). Since you appear to be to stupid to put the fucking pieces together, I'm going to explain my build in detail: When originally deciding what mods I wanted on Oberon, I decided that I was going to go for long term single player durability, so Rage, Redirection, Handspring(to help against knockdowns), Vitality, and Quick Thinking are natural choices for someone like me. But these are useful for me to have when I'm in a team as well; they allow me to worry less about me and more about making sure everyone else in the team is still standing. And of course Rage + Quick Thinking is so that I stay standing in case I'm caught off guard(it almost never happens with the teams I'm usually in, but Rage + Quick Thinking is still nice for when it does). Rage, Energy Siphon, Equilibrium, and Flow are there as solid ways of regaining/storing the energy needed for call for multiple uses in a short amount of time. "Honestly, I also find Ash fun to play. And he even has his niche up to level ~50. But that still makes him shit in team, compared to Loki. And so does you Oberon - it can be "used", but it has NOTHING for a dedicated team. That is why it is so panned. Accept it." See... now... there you go being wrong again... Oberon has EVERYTHING(almost) for a dedicated team! I know made that clear earlier, but THAT was the main point of this response, THAT is what TOO MANY people don't seem to get about Oberon, and THAT is what us Oberon users enjoy about him. YOU ACCEPT THAT! P.S. For those of you who think that I beat this person over the head with my point too hard: THE POINT OF ME JAMMING IT INTO HIS/HER SKULL SO DAMN HARD WAS TO MAKE SURE THAT THERE WAS NO WAY HE/SHE COULD UNJAM SUCH AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!! P.P.S. If for some reason(or rather, lack of reason) after this comment you still think Oberon sucks, then there is only one thing left to say to that you are ever going to be "smart" enough to understand: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWuTF8N5W38 @The Oberon Who Cried Corpus: You did have some good points, but something that I think you should know is how to argue a GOOD point. Imo simply stating that Oberon is a "support frame" doesn't seem to be enough for these morons to get what KIND of support frame he is, and HOW he supports. All in all though it is nice to see that there ARE SOME reasonable people out there, so I tip my hat to you good sir.